


【KK】たそがれ２２

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom, KKL
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Summary: 全文请走LOFTER
Kudos: 4





	【KK】たそがれ２２

跟着人潮来到神宫之前许愿之后冲里面扔了硬币，光一给自己跟刚准备的都是五百元，虽然有点浪费，两个人这一扔就扔进去一个便当的钱，不过嘛……愿望实现就好！  
回家的路上两个人没有什么交谈，像是害羞似的，刚乖乖跟在光一身边，光一就一个劲儿扯着他大步往前走。  
他满脑子都还是刚才刚在自己耳边说的那句话。  
这是代表……他答应了吧？  
虽然说已经过了不少天的情侣生活，但是光一知道从刚才那一刻起，自己才真正的是算被刚承认了。  
所以今天晚上回去之后……  
过于紧张的光一甚至都没有在电梯里摸刚的屁股。只是拉着他的手一个劲儿傻笑。  
“够了大叔，再笑脸都要笑烂了！”刚有些好笑地红着脸推了光一一把，“不管你……我先洗澡去了。”  
光一在外间愣了一会儿，再反应过来的时候觉得脸上一片剧痛——笑抽筋了……  
这次刚洗澡的时间似乎格外长，出来的时候光一回头看了一眼，总觉得他好像不是很舒服的样子，脸都是白的。  
“哪里不舒服吗？”光一立刻就迎上去有些担心地探了探他的额头，“要不先去睡觉？”  
“嗯……没关系。”刚抿嘴笑了笑推了他一把，“你去吧。”  
光一不放心地目送他走到沙发那边坐下，然后才慢吞吞去了浴室。不过没有看到刚的正脸，他也没有看到他的那一脸诡异的表情。  
啊……有些东西果然不是一时就能适应的啊……  
刚坐了一会儿还是觉得不舒服，干脆站起来看鱼去了。  
而与此同时，光一也在浴室里面发现了有可能让刚觉得不舒服的那个东西……  
“什么啊这是……”他看到角落里放的一个明显是刚刚出现的塑料盒子，上面还有水雾，好像刚刚用过似的，于是好奇地打开看了看，却看到里面的一个很奇怪的装置。  
漏斗……？塑料软管……？润滑剂……？还有一些他不知道作用的东西……  
不过组合在一起他倒是明白了，顿时整个人都热起来了。  
刚这个事前准备也……太主动太充分了吧……  
到了这个紧急关头光一竟然觉得有些怯场了，心事重重又心烦意乱地冲了个澡，不过没穿衣服只为了个围巾就小心翼翼摸出了浴室。  
刚还在客厅那边看那一大堆观赏鱼。  
明明洗澡的时候还有些怯场的光一一看到刚背冲自己臀部翘起的样子瞬间就觉得……自己还犹豫个屁啊？！  
“嗯……嗯？光一你洗完……唔？”  
屁股被撞了一下之后刚直起腰来回头，看到光一站在自己身后，转身还没说完就被抱住堵了嘴。  
被顶了那一下刚就已经觉得有点心跳加速了，接下来的深吻又让他没有一点心理准备得失去了自主控制权。  
光一这家伙……吻技真烂啊……  
虽然心里这样想着，刚却仍然抑制不住得兴奋起来。  
光一总觉得刚身上从内到外都散发着一股淡淡的甜味。不论是气息也好味道也好，就像是好久没有喝水的人突然尝到的舌尖那一滴露珠一般，带着一股沁人心脾又让人渴望全部占有的甘甜。  
似乎是嫌回卧室的路太长，光一抱着刚挪动到沙发的位置就不愿再等直接把他按倒在沙发上，一口咬在颈侧手也从T恤底下探了上去。  
“唔……轻点……”刚红着脸眯起了眼睛，侧过头方便光一在自己脖子上啃咬。  
他的手好烫……浑身都好烫……自己要燃烧起来了……  
“可以吗？”光一的手掌停在刚的肚子上面，他用了最后一点理智让自己抬起头来看着刚的眼睛最后确认道。  
看着光一眼中汹涌着的欲望跟他快要忍不住了似的表情，刚突然觉得一阵感动。那种感觉从胸口膨胀开扩散到全身，他卸了全部力气放松地躺在了沙发上，没有回答，却直接伸手把光一裹在腰间的毛巾扯开丢到一旁。  
“嗯……”光一被毛巾擦了一下，其实他刚刚出浴室的时候就已经有些兴奋了，所以现在某些地方火辣辣的疼。他微微蹙眉，重新俯身压到刚身上，低声抱怨着拉着他的手向下伸去：“疼……帮我安抚一下。”  
“……嗯。”刚只觉得自己浑身都在发烫，但是本着鸵鸟心态他一狠心一闭眼顺着光一拉着自己的力道探手过去，摸到了微微发烫的东西，先是手一紧，随即想着都到了这一步，干脆豁出去算了……  
温热的掌心对于完全兴奋起来的性器来说还是稍微低温了那么一点。被握住的瞬间光一低低地“嗯”了一声，突然笑了起来埋头进刚怀里拱拱蹭蹭。  
“喂我说大叔你不要这样一边像个孩子似的撒娇一边在我手里兴奋得东西直流好嘛！都湿的一塌糊涂了手心里面！”刚忍不住笑着吐槽他。  
“嗯……那我在你里面兴奋得东西直流好不好？”光一喃喃着亲吻着他的锁骨。似乎是碰到了敏感的地方，刚立刻就咬着嘴唇安静了下来，但手上的动作还没有停。  
黏黏滑滑的一片被他抹开，刚好可以圈起来的粗细让刚有些担心，手指在上下套弄中轻轻颤抖着，他能够感受到散发出来的热度还有侧边微微鼓起的筋，似乎是不满于他太过温柔的动作，光一轻轻活动起了腰部在他手中交欢一般抽送起来，刚轻轻咬著嘴唇配合着他加快了动作。  
“嗯……”光一忍不住轻轻啃了一口刚红扑扑的脸颊，然后继续埋头下去欺负锁骨的部分。  
虽然说他看起来肉肉的很好抱的模样，但是总体上身材还是很好的，尤其是锁骨可以很清楚地看得见。光一在凸起的部分来来回回舔舐着，一手继续在他胸口爬来爬去，找到了已经兴奋得微微立起的乳首。  
“嗯~~啊……”  
只是蹭了一下刚就剧烈得颤抖着溢出一丝呻吟，但是他很快咬住手指憋住了。  
指尖揉搓着手感不错的小肉粒，光一感受着身下的人一激灵一激灵的颤抖心情大好，微微抬起身把他的T恤掀起来哑着嗓子甩出一句：“脱掉。”  
“もう…優しくしてくれへんこのおっさん…”  
听着刚有些委屈的埋怨，还有那双大眼睛里泛着的水光，光一立刻笑开亲了亲他撅起来的嘴唇放软了声音哄道：“好啦好啦……Tsuyo乖，T恤脱掉好不好？”  
“哼……”被哄得心满意足，刚努力憋着笑嘟囔着配合他抬了一下上身，让光一方便把自己的衣服脱下来。  
不过果然立刻就丢到一边的地上去了。  
“嗯~~喂！急性子的……哈啊~~色鬼……嗯~~喂！”刚想提议要不要去床上，光一根本没给他说完话的机会就埋头到他胸口啃咬起来。  
按揉着手感很不错的胸口，光一其实已经无暇考虑更多事情了，具体下一步应该怎么做他也不怎么清楚，虽然之前也暗搓搓看过不少这方面的本子，真等到这时候实战起来却觉得自己看的什么东西都已经忘记了。  
只剩下一股几乎将要吞噬掉的欲望。  
吃掉他……吃掉他，把他从头到脚、每一根发丝每一寸皮肤每一分骨骼都一点不剩得吞入腹中……让他完完全全属于自己，让他全身上下都烙满自己的印子……  
舌尖绕着开始红肿发烫的乳首打转，时不时硬顶着它用力磨蹭舔舐两下，但是另一边却放置不管，只是在周边那些不怎么要紧的地方揉捏。  
难得光一这时候还有逗弄刚的心思了，明明他自己都已经快绷不住了来着。  
“嗯……光一，光一……那一边……”  
有些忍不住的刚难受地扭扭身子，有些扭捏地小声开口道。  
“嗯？另一边？”夹杂着气声地沙哑嗓音色情得要命，光一抬腰抽离了刚湿漉漉的手掌，扒开他的内裤从大腿内侧那边插了进去。  
触感有些奇怪，两个人在这时候停了下来，刚眼神迷离地咬着嘴唇，光一则盯着他瞳色幽暗。他缓缓地重复道：“另一边？是哪里？”  
“呜……”刚把嘴唇咬的更紧，好不容易挤出几个字，“就是……右边也……”  
“右边？”光一低头用鼻尖蹭蹭寂寞不堪的那一边乳首，拉着刚的手按在他胯下，“你也照顾一下自己嘛……”  
“嗯……嗯~~~”刚上手还没揉两下，光一就已经如他所愿继续照顾他了。  
麻酥酥的快感从胸口跟腰间同时扩散，一直传达到大脑让他头皮发麻，不由得分开腿跟光一贴的更紧密一些，两个人的腿交叉着夹住彼此很默契地互相磨蹭着，很快刚的内裤就湿了一大片。  
光一嫌不过瘾似的伸手下去想把他的内裤扯下来，不过似乎也是不太好意思，没抬起身向下看，就只是伸手下去摆弄。  
不过纠结了半天都没能成功脱下来，刚也被扯得难受抱怨地拍了一下他的脑袋：“好啦你认真点脱掉啦！”  
光一长出了一口气闭了一下眼睛，坐起来帮刚把已经被蹂躏的没法再穿的内裤扒下来也丢到一边。  
“喂别丢到我的衣服上哦大叔！”刚立刻坐起来往下看，然后两个人对视了一眼，立刻就笑出了声音。  
“你还有心思顾及这个！”光一伸手用力刮了一下他的鼻子，“都快被吃掉了还……啊。”他伸手一把将刚扯到怀里抱住，轻轻揉搓着热乎乎软绵绵的他顿了顿低声问，“真的愿意吗？被我抱？”  
刚无声地笑了起来，点点头，又加了一句：“准备都做好了别让我白痛苦哦！”  
想起浴室里的灌肠用具，光一一时间觉得疼惜的感觉快要溢出胸口，他看着刚的眼睛很认真地嘱咐道：“下次这种事情我帮你，听到没有？”  
“什么啊这种事情还是我自己来……”“我帮你。”  
刚蹙眉看着他，不怎么情愿的样子。  
“这件事等下次再说好了。”光一也觉得时机有些不太对，伸手一推就把刚推倒回沙发上，然后将他的腿两边推起成M形，虽然说腿毛不少不多大腿内侧却白嫩嫩的一片很干净，光一俯身下去在他大腿上拿鼻尖蹭了蹭又咬了一口。有点水汽，大概是出汗了还带了些咸咸的味道，口感很不错，光一爱不释手地一边捏一边啃咬着他。  
“呀你……！”刚立刻并起腿来把光一的脑袋夹在中间，不过倒是方便了他。  
“刚你这家伙……也不小嘛！”  
看着自己两腿之间那颗脑袋上那副碍眼的要命的猥琐笑，刚无可奈何地掩面叹息。  
谁让自己就喜欢上这么个人呢！  
“手指要进去喽？”光一说着，却先伸出手指戳了戳看起来手感很好的两颗蛋蛋。  
“嗯~别乱戳喂！”刚立刻想挣扎着坐起来，却又被光一一把按倒。  
“看你腿上毛茸茸的，这里还出人意料得干净嘛。”光一好奇地上下打量，那种语气简直让刚想并起腿来直接把他夹晕算了……  
光一自己当然没有变态到闲着没事玩自己的地步，况且之前他一直觉得自己是一个性欲并不怎么强甚至有点冷淡的人。大概因为是工作狂的缘故，根本没时间想那些有的没的。  
头一次这么近距离得观察别人的隐私部位，而且这个人还是他认定了的恋人，光一怎么可能放过这样一个机会。  
这可是自己的生日礼物呢，要好好享用才行。  
隔着皮肤来回拨弄着两颗小球，在刚极力忍耐却依然漏出的惊喘中指尖向下溜达到会阴的地方揉搓着皮肤的褶皱，他看到刚的大腿在不可抑制地颤抖着并且开始透出很好吃的粉色，另一只手揽上一边的腿在大腿根部轻柔地亲吻。  
若即若离的接触跟手指的爱抚已经让刚的心脏难以承受再多的挑逗，他用力地仰着头，脖子拉出一条漂亮的弧线，眼前是素淡窗帘跟旁边摆放着的鱼缸。  
仿佛变成了一条鱼一般，而且还是无力游动的鱼，随着水波忽上忽下，那种身体不受自己掌控的感觉让他非常不安，刚小声地呼唤着：“光一……光一？”  
“嗯？”光一抬起头来，看到刚眼里含着水汽无助地看着自己，立刻起身趴过去亲亲他的唇角柔声问，“怎么了？”  
刚立刻用力圈住了他的脖子吻住了他。  
只有这样才能给他安全感。想要被紧紧的拥抱，想要感受到他就在自己身旁……这样才可以。  
缠绵又热烈的长吻根本无法停止，刚用力地、用明知道有可能会让光一不舒服的力度使劲勒着他的脖子，直到耳边传来光一有些焦急地呼唤，他才反应过来不知何时两个人已经微微分开。  
“……为什么。”  
光一眉头紧锁，轻柔地用拇指拭去刚眼角不断流淌出来的泪水。  
他为什么会哭？  
“……光一。”刚勉强展开一个笑容，“现在我有你陪我了……对不对？不会再一个人了对不对？”  
一个人……仿佛沉睡在最黑暗的水底，全世界就只有自己一个人……  
“嗯。”光一立刻点头应着，俯身分别轻吻了他的双眼，见他乖顺地闭上眼睛收起了那份无措这才顺着鼻梁移动着嘴唇，在鼻尖轻轻地、疼爱地咬了一小口。  
刚轻声笑了起来，抬手抹抹眼泪仰脸亲到了光一的下巴，他伸手环绕过他的肩背抱住轻声说：“说些好听的话给我吧？”  
“……好听的话？”光一歪歪头，“比如说……我好想抱你之类的？”  
“嘁……工口大叔。”  
好像威力还挺大，看刚笑得眉眼弯弯的样子，光一苦着脸抱怨道：“我只知道要是再不继续我就软了……”  
“我对你就这点吸引力啊！”刚立刻气呼呼地瞪起了依然有些泛红的眼睛，还伸手下去抓住某根明明还很兴奋的东西威胁道，“既然你觉得用不到我就掰断了哟！”  
“啊啊啊这种玩笑别开别开……”光一立刻赔笑着挺了挺腰在刚手里蹭了一圈，然后很认真地问，“Tsuyo你刚刚有给自己扩张吗？”  
“这……这种问题……不知道！”刚被他问的噎住了，哼了一声扭过头去，耳朵尖都变得红彤彤很可口的样子，光一忍不住咬了一口，不过也察觉到了刚似乎不想让他像刚才那样趴到下面去，于是就这样半搂着他伸手摸下去。既然看他那个样子像是没有做足准备……还是好好照顾一下他比较好。  
光一捞出刚刚顺便带出来丢在角落的润滑剂，偏头往下一看，在手上挤了一坨，然后抹在了即将接纳自己的那个地方。  
“嗯~~好凉……”刚别扭地扭了一下腰，抱着光一埋进他怀里鸵鸟似的藏了起来。  
“会热起来的。”光一又做了个深呼吸。其实他真的早在很久以前就忍不住了，但是刚这边小状况不断，他又舍不得他痛，只好这样一点点地来。  
指尖在穴口刮刮蹭蹭，冰凉的润滑剂均匀地抹开之后光一也感觉到刚似乎放松了一点肌肉，于是试着顺着小孔戳进了一个指节。  
“唔……没事，还……还好……”被异物入侵的感觉当然不算好，但是刚一直能感觉到光一散发出的高热，努力的适应着并且逼着自己更加放松了一些。  
肌肉跟内壁搅动着手指像是含着他吮了一下似的，光一立刻就觉得喉头一紧，费了不少劲控制着自己的速度又把食指向前推进了一截。  
刚身体里面滚烫又柔软，光一只觉得太阳穴那旁的青筋都在一跳一跳得快要爆炸一般，他屏住呼吸勾了勾指尖四处转了转，仔细看着刚的表情小心翼翼地加大了点摇晃的幅度。  
“嗯……我，没关系……”刚一直紧紧闭着眼睛，不过只从光一胸口的起伏就知道他是真的快要忍到极限了，于是悄悄睁开眼睨了一瞬又连忙闭上了。  
被他可爱的表现萌的不行，光一笑着亲亲他闭着的眼睛轻声说：“我没关系……你不痛比较重要。”  
“嗯……一根没关系了……我可以的。”刚抿着嘴又看了他一眼，侧头靠进光一怀中，在他锁骨附近张口咬了下去。  
麻痒带点刺痛的触感又在拨撩着已经绷紧到快要断掉的那根弦，光一轻轻眯起眼睛，抽出一点手指说了声“放松”就试探着把中指也从缝隙中挤了进去。  
开始有些痛了，但是刚蹙眉忍着没有出声。他能够很清楚地感觉到光一在自己身体里面一分一分深入，这次越是探进去就越有些酸酸的难受，他扭了扭腰舔舔嘴唇犹豫着要不要先叫停，光一却已经探进去差不多两个指节，一勾手指带起一股难以言喻的酸麻伴随着快感直冲头顶，刚来不及忍耐直接溢出一丝呻吟，听着自己腻的发甜的嗓音，他立刻满脸通红一头栽进光一胸口。  
光一心头一跳，难道自己这么简单就摸到了据说很有用的那个……敏感点？  
他拧紧眉头感受了一下刚刚那个地方，并没有那些文里面写的那么突出，真要说的话只是有一点凹凸不平的，用力戳上去好像还有点硬硬的。  
就这么简简单单几个试探的动作刚已经被他拨撩得无法忍耐，连一直以来坚持的忍住呻吟这件事情都已经做不到了，断断续续地哑着嗓子求饶一边扭动着腰试图躲开光一的手指。  
“光一别……啊嗯~~别再……啊啊那里好……好奇怪嗯~~……”  
“只要告诉我舒不舒服就好了。”光一被他叫的心神不宁，两根手指加快了速度旋转着角度来回进出。  
刚忍得一直在轻颤，整个人在光一怀里缩成一团舒服得浑身颤抖，他只觉得脑袋里面一片混沌，仿佛已经置身水底了一般，唯一能够让他感触到真是的就是他身边的光一了。  
他更紧地环抱住了他。  
“第三根进去了哦……抱歉Tsuyo我快要忍不了了……”光一咬着牙抽出手指来，然后拢起三根手指重新试探着插了进去。  
还没进去一半刚就一把抓住了他的手腕。  
“怎么？痛吗？”光一立刻抬眼看他，却见刚眼角跟鼻尖都一片通红，他摇摇头哑着嗓子说：“没关系了……我，我大概准备好了，直接……”他顿了顿，低头有些难为情地咬牙说，“进来吧……”  
光一闭了一下眼睛，抽出手指又拿过那一小罐润滑剂挤了点在手上，叹了口气帮刚抹好之后剩下的一股脑给自己涂上，凉冰冰的感觉让他打了个哆嗦，做了个深呼吸之后拉着刚的腿让他凑近了自己一些，抬头见他也在看自己，目光交汇间，光一猛地觉得心中一动，瞬间便感觉到了刚的坦诚跟信任，提了一口气，伸出手去迎上了刚凑过来的手掌握紧。  
“……嗯……”  
好像才刚刚进入了头部的一部分，刚就已经感觉到了难以忍受的痛。但是他没有叫出声来，只是对着光一张开手臂，他会意地俯下身子搂起了自己，这才安心了些眯起眼睛低声抱怨：“慢点……嘶，你长那么大干嘛啦！”  
光一一边小心翼翼地观察着刚的表情试探着又往里插了一点点，见他蹙眉就立刻停了下来无奈地苦笑着：“我也控制不住啊……你不也挺大的么！”  
刚深呼吸调整着肌肉，过了一会儿才舒展开眉头睁开眼睛看着光一认真地说：“那这样的话，还是我痛好了。”  
光一有些心疼地低头亲吻着他沁出一层汗珠的鼻尖低声道：“没关系……如果你想的话，下次在上面……我不会拒绝的。”  
“嗯嗯。”刚听出其实他并不怎么情愿，也没有怪他只是笑着摇摇头拒绝道，“还是算了吧。我是愿意被你抱的。”说着他又做了个深呼吸，“继续吧，我没事的。”  
“痛要记得跟我说。”光一在他颊边细细密密地轻吻着，试探着挺进了一小段之后，又抽出一点，现在浅浅的地方活动着帮他适应。  
刚忍不住在光一背上抓出几道痕迹。实在是不太好受，被塞满到发胀的感觉，还有一跳一跳的疼痛。真不知道究竟是怎么做到的会说舒服……还是这种快乐在下面的人根本体会不到？  
不过……就算这样，他也心甘情愿地被光一压在身下。  
突然就笑出了声音，刚笑得眼睛眯成了两弯月亮，看着光一有些诧异地样子开口问：“我有没有跟你说过我最喜欢你哪里？”  
“嗯？”被他的跳跃性思维弄得有些摸不着头脑，光一忍着胸口憋得快要爆炸的欲望耐下性子问，“哪里？”  
“嗯……”刚拉下光一的脖子，嘴唇贴在他耳边轻吻着低喃道，“就是……天下无敌呀……”  
啪。  
仿佛听到了一声轻响，光一脑子里面一直以来都绷紧得危险的那根弦终于断掉了。但与此同时，一种软软的胀胀的感觉在胸口扩散，把刚刚叫嚣着想要他把刚快些吃掉的欲望都包裹了起来。这种感觉渐渐扩展到四肢到全身，在压抑不住欲望的同时光一也再无法控制自己泛滥的爱意，这种无从表达无法发泄的状态让他非常困扰，只能密密麻麻下雨般洒下一连串的亲吻，落在他的脸颊、嘴唇跟额头还有耳际……  
刚微笑着放松身体接受了他突然磅礴而出的爱意。第一眼看到光一的时候就知道，这个男人就是光。  
是在群山之巅、破晓时分的第一束光。  
现在也终成为了他的光。照亮他那阴暗人生的、将他拉出地狱的、只属于他的光。  
所以……愿意为他妥协，愿意为他拼搏，愿意为他雌伏于下，某种程度上放下了尊严，却也收获了炙热的爱意。  
就这样……要是能一直这样就好了……  
刚清晰得感受到光一在一分一分深入着自己的身体，轻微的撕裂般的痛，那种细密的痛让他浑身都微微出汗，心脏像是被人拉扯一般抽痛着，但是他始终没有叫停。  
光一为了自己忍了那么久，已经很辛苦了。  
“啊……”光一停了下来，下意识往下看了一眼，然后回过头来看着刚的眼睛，“全部进去了。”  
“……嗯。”  
“痛吗？”  
“还好。”  
就这种没营养的对话，刚忍不住先笑了出声，用力搂住光一的肩背埋在他肩颈处的肌肉中小声说：“就这样停一下好不好？还是挺疼的……”  
“嗯。好。”光一顺从地答应了他，抱着他一用力翻身躺在了沙发上调整了一下姿势，让刚能够尽量舒服地趴在自己身上。  
刚长出了一口气皱了皱鼻子。疼是真疼……不过看光一那一脸的担心，他也没有过多表现出来，趴了一会儿忍下了大部分之后才小声半撒娇似的抱怨：“很疼的嘛！”  
“那你咬我。”光一立刻说道，并且偏开头把肩膀露出来给他。  
本来想听点安慰或者情话的刚失望极了，他拧起眉毛气呼呼地瞪了他一会儿，果然偏头一口咬上了他的肩膀。  
“嘶……真咬啊？”光一苦笑着抬手揉揉刚的脑袋，虽然这样抱怨着不过仍然任他在自己身上发泄情绪了。  
看着刚小动物似的在自己身上啃咬，光一又是一阵兴奋，还有他好像一直在试图放松，在光一感受起来就好像一直在被挤压揉捏一般，刚刚忍住欲望停下来也只是怕刚太痛，不过现在看来……都有这个精神啃自己了，大概不是很疼了？  
光一这样想着用力挺了一下腰。  
“啊嗯~~……你……你干嘛突然……嗯~~~”  
撒娇似的鼻音很重的嗓音掺杂了情欲之后沙哑得更加好听，光一怎么也听不够似的就这样顶了他几次，然后干脆再次翻身把刚压在沙发上不管三七二十一先封住嘴唇活动两下再说。  
深深浅浅毫无章法地抽送了两下堪堪纾解了一点点冲动跟欲望之后，刚已经在光一后背捶打了半天了，光一放开他的嘴唇之后他就叫了起来：“疼疼疼！疼呀！急什么啦工口大叔！疼死了！”  
“啊……对不起对不起Tsuyo对不起……”光一见他脸上的表情不似作伪好像真的痛得连泪花都泛起来了，连忙停了动作好声好气地开始哄人，“我不动了，你再适应一下……”  
“……哼。”刚五官都皱成了一团，偏头转向一边一副不乐意的样子。  
光一真是无可奈何，就势趴过去舔弄啃咬着刚耳根的地方，抬手在他胸口慢条斯理却又用了力气地反复揉捏。  
感觉到刚放松了些许之后，光一重新慢慢地抽出来大半。刚立刻松了口气，可惜解放的舒适感还没有持续多久他又重新被填满，而且不知道是不是错觉他总觉得光一这次又更用力地往里捅了一截。  
都做到这个地步，再生枝节也没什么意思了。刚叹了口气安慰自己不跟这个没情商的人一般计较，一边放松了身体屈起腿来蹭蹭光一的腰侧。光一立刻伸手捞过他的腿抬到自己腰间要他攀住，由于姿势的改变，两个人结合的更加紧密了一些，刚只觉得被光一顶在自己身体里面，随着无法忽略的疼痛扩散开的是一股充实饱胀的安心感。  
他跟自己……真的是完全没有间隙得在一起了吧……  
光一注意着刚的表情缓缓地活动起腰部。刚实在是太紧了，每一分移动都不是很容易，却在同时带来了极大的快感。所有感觉都集中在下腹，一开始他还能控制自己的速度，但是到最后却渐渐地失去了理智。  
他已经忍得太久了。  
“光一……啊嗯光一~~呜……那边……再……嗯~~”  
刚的声音甜腻得像是掺了媚药似的，光一越听越觉得全身发烫，俯身啃咬着他的嘴唇贴在他身上磨蹭着，他拉下刚在自己背上来回乱抓的手到两人之间哑着嗓子说：“你自己摸摸看……都湿成什么样子了。”  
“啊……别说这种话……”刚拧起眉头眯着眼睛，顺从地握住了自己已经翘起平贴在肚子上的分身，滚烫的热度让他也是一顿，下一刻又忍不住自己上下套弄爱抚起来。  
“啊啊…~~嗯~~抱……光一抱我……”  
过于浓烈的快感将整个下半身融化，刚早就分不清究竟是后面光一带来的快感更强烈还是前面自己的爱抚更舒服，那令人着迷引人堕落的快意顺着脊骨爬上来散发到全身直到指尖，刚更加用力地攀住了光一的腰，在他肩上、锁骨跟下巴控制不住地一通啃咬。  
开始时不适的感觉还在，但是光一的每一次动作带来的畅快渐渐升起扩大，热辣辣麻酥酥的快感随着动作扩散，刚呜咽着紧紧缠在他身上接受着一次次入侵。  
光一的动作越发快了，刚被他一下一下顶在沙发上控制不住地挤出一阵惊喘：“嗯~~~烫……光……光一等等…啊嗯~~~舒服……呜~~”  
光一感觉到刚后面越绞越紧好像还一下一下地在收缩着，他啃咬着刚的耳朵喷吐着炙热的气息低哑地喃喃着问道：“舒服对不对？快到了吗？想射吗？嗯？Tsuyoshi……”  
“嗯~~”被不常见的性感嗓音瞬间攫住心脏，刚喘息着不受控制地点头，“想……要……要到了……”  
“一起。”  
腰下的动作快到控制不住，光一眼前泛起一阵朦胧的薄雾，渐渐开始无法看清刚近在咫尺的脸，他也并没有努力去看清，摸索着找到了他的嘴唇吻住又快又狠地做着最后的抽送。  
光一找的角度十分刁钻，每一次都能够准确地狠狠磨蹭过性感带再插进最深处，耳边是刚从亲吻间隙挤出来的已经分辨不清意义的呻吟，酸麻的感觉在腰间汇聚到极限之后他感觉刚颤抖着咬住了自己的肩膀。  
没想到第一次交欢两个人就可以一同达到高潮……该说巧合还是默契？还是光一照顾的周到呢……  
“唔……”  
快感一点点退去，光一眼前的一片纯白退却之后，刚的脸重新清晰了起来。他禁不住低笑着轻轻亲了亲他嫣红的嘴唇又揉揉他的脸颊：“感觉还好吗？”  
“嗯……”刚眼神依旧迷离，仿佛还没有清醒过来一般张着嘴喘息着，唇齿间露出一点红艳艳的舌尖，光一又没禁得住诱惑俯下身子吻住了他。  
刚放任自己沉浸在光一温柔的深吻中不再试图清醒。恍然间感觉他似乎被抱起来了，然后泡在了刚好不烫人的水中。热气熏得他睁不开眼睛，实际上也没有什么力气挣开了。他任光一帮他清理好之后，好像没穿衣服就被抱到了床上。  
光一离开了一小会儿就又回到了他身边，关了灯之后钻进被子里把刚搂在怀里。  
自己好像真的做过头了……肿的很厉害的样子，刚刚姑且帮他上了点药，现在看着倒是没有出血。要是明天看看还是无法消肿的话恐怕就要去医院了吧……  
光一有点担心，也愧疚于自己的控制不当。  
但……实在是太喜欢他了呀……那个时候那个场合怎么可能忍得住嘛！  
他回想起刚刚亲热的场景不由得傻笑了起来，深深地吻了他的额头，又怕动作太大吵醒他，勉强控制着亲了两下满足了之后也闭上了眼睛。  
【你知道我喜欢你哪里吗？】  
【天下无敌呀……】  
光一无声地笑了起来。  
“知道我喜欢你哪里吗。”明知道刚已经睡熟了听不到他的话，光一还是轻声地念叨着，“哪里都喜欢哟……”  
刚有些不安地动了动用力往他怀里钻了两下把自己埋了起来。  
“刚的一——切，我都喜欢……”


End file.
